Envy On The Island
by ellenvictoria22
Summary: This takes place after the episode "Deserted Island". Lucy feels neglected after Ricky goes off with those two pretty girls.
1. Chapter 1

Envy On The Island

(Takes place after the episode "Deserted Island")

After finding out that the bathing beauties that Ricky and Fred were supposed to judge the Beauty contest with were on the same island, the mood of the boys instantly changed. Claude Aikus had just invited them to a luau and the boys seemed like they were in heaven. It was a dream come true, except for Ethel and Lucy.

Lucy kept thinking that her scheming to keep the boys away from those girls was all for nothing because, lo and behold, here they were. Lucy and Ethel decided to follow their husbands and Little Ricky, along with everyone else to the spot where the party was being held.

There was tons of food and so many people who had been working on the documentary. Of course, Ethel walked right to the table where the buffet was being served and Little Ricky walked off to see the camera equipment that was being used for the movie.

Lucy had never felt more alone with a group of people in her whole life. The one thing that she couldn't get over was how her husband was acting with that blonde woman in the sparkly bathing suit. He was laughing and seemed to be having a great time. A twinge of jealousy came over her, as she tried to recall a recent time where he laughed with her like that. The whole day, even before her scheme was known to him, he seemed to be very distant from her. Every joke she made and everything she said seemed not to phase him in any way. Lucy even remembers making a joke about the way that Ricky said "cacanuts", but it didn't even register. She had never felt this sad in her entire life. Not feeling like she would be missed, she walked away from the party and walked back to the remote area where the gang had just been.

She decided to sit down and stare out into the ocean, thinking about nothing and everything at the same time. She started to wipe tears away from her eyes, which as seconds passed, got stronger. This wasn't her usual dramatic cry, but a sincere one that showed sadness about the whole day.

"Lately, it seems like Ricky has more fun with other women than with me," thought Lucy, out loud.

All of a sudden, she could hear his beautiful laugh from the party. This made her cry even harder than before. Pretty soon, her whole body started to shake with sobs and she wasn't even sure why. After a while, she started to pull herself together.

"Mommy?" asked Little Ricky, curious about why his mother was sitting by herself.

"Oh, hi sweetheart."

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?"

"Oh, Mommy just wanted some time to herself, that's all. Why aren't you at that party?"

"There aren't any kids for me to play with."

"Why don't you sit with me for a little while, huh?"

"Ok."

Mother and son sat together and watched the waves roll in and out for a while. All of a sudden, they heard footsteps behind them. Little Ricky turned around and called out to the person that was joining them.

"Hi Aunt Ethel!" called out Little Ricky.

"Hi Honey! What are you and Mommy doing out here?"

"We're just looking at the water."

While talking to the little boy, Ethel noticed her best friend looking down. To find out what happened, Ethel decided to get the boy back to the party so she could help Lucy.

"Rick, why don't you go back to the party and get something to eat. Mommy and I will be there soon to join you."

"Ok, Aunt Ethel."

As Ethel watched the boy retreat back to the luau, she took a seat next to Lucy. Silence went on for a while, before she decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Lucy, is something the matter?"

Deciding not to respond, Lucy just looked down in the sand and shook her head. Finally deciding that she wasn't strong enough to keep the tears in, she started to cry again. Ethel put her arm around her friend and tried to comfort her the best that she could.

"I feel like I'm losing him, Ethel."

"Who, Ricky?"

"Yes, I'm losing him to those gorgeous women out there and I don't think there's anything I can do about it."

"Don't be silly! You're not losing him! Ricky loves you so much, Lucy."

"He might love me, but he enjoys being around those other women a lot more. I just cause trouble wherever I go and I think he's getting tired of me. Those beauties that he and Fred are with, I bet they wouldn't cause any problems for him. They would be better wives than me and wouldn't do anything to make his life miserable."

"Lucy Ricardo, you don't make Ricky's life miserable! That's nonsense."

"Oh, come on, Ethel. He could barely look at me today, even before the boat trip. After he found out what I did with the gasoline, that look he gave me spoke volumes, even for him!"

"Well, to be fair Lucy, we all gave you that look. It wasn't just Ricky."

" I know you're trying to make me feel better, but it's no use."

"Lucy, honey, just come back to the party. Forget about what happened today and just have fun. We'll eat, maybe dance a little bit to the music they have going and then before you know it, we'll be back at the hotel."

Lucy considered the idea of just going back to the party and trying to forget this awful day, but was hesitating. After confessing how she felt about her marriage lately, she didn't know if she could face Ricky. Ethel, being Lucy's best friend, was able to sense her fear and voiced a plan.

"You know, you could come back to the party and ignore Ricky. Pretend like his hanging around that mermaid doesn't bother you in the slightest. You're having too much fun without him."

Lucy thought the plan sounded a little too mean and could make matters worse, but thought that maybe she would try it out and face the music when necessary.

"Just give me a minute, Ethel, to pull myself together."

"Ok, honey, take all the time you need. I have a feeling with the way the boys are acting, we'll be here a while."

Lucy took Ethel's last words to her to heart and decided that maybe the plan she had come up with wouldn't really hurt. It might even help how she was feeling and Ricky would see how it feels. Wiping the last of her tears and checking her face in the mirror she had, she stood up determined to show off to a certain Cuban husband, no matter how childish it would look to anyone else.

Lucy walked back to the party with confidence on the outside, but was nervous on the inside. She had done this before, but she didn't feel right doing it this time. After all the years that she and Ricky had been married, she learned that communication was the key to everything. For a split second, she considered just telling him how she felt and enjoy herself with a clear conscience. Walking back to the party scene, she felt her second choice was no longer an option. Ricky was still hanging on that blonde's every word and laughing his hearty Cuban laugh. Plan A was on deck and it would be played out until someone yelled defeat.

Lucy decided to start the plan by walking right passed Ricky with an air of self confidence.

"Hi honey, are you havin' a good time?" asked Ricky.

"Yes," said Lucy, nonchalantly.

Lucy caught a quick glimpse of her husband after their quick interaction and noticed the look on his face. It seemed that he didn't know what to make of his wife's brief response. After sauntering away from Ricky, she decided to go up to a man who looked unattached and interesting. She saw a tall man talking to one of the crew members and thought he looked familiar.

"Claude? Is that you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Ricardo, it's me. I look different without all of that tribal makeup on, don't I?"

"You certainly do! You're very handsome!"

"Why, thank you, Mrs. Ricardo."

"So, how did the movie go?"

"I enjoyed making it and the director just told me that it came out wonderfully, so I think it's going to turn out great."

"Well, that's wonderful!"

"So, are you enjoying yourself down here, Mrs. Ricardo?"

"Oh yes, all of us are having a great time."

While Claude and Lucy were continuing their conversation about the many things that the family could do in Florida, Ricky was having a hard time focusing on what the woman in front of him was saying.

He saw Lucy was chatting it up with Claude Aikus and he wasn't too sure how he felt about that. He couldn't get over how short she had been with him before she started talking to Claude. Usually, she would've been energetic and excited about being at a beach party like this one, but the quick hello she gave made him worried.

"Ricky, did you hear a word I said?"

"No, I'm sorry, I guess I din't."

"I said that maybe after the beauty contest tomorrow, the four of us could go out for dinner."

"I'm sorry, I can't talk now. I'm goin' to talk to my wife."

As soon as he said the words, he walked over to where Lucy stood, still talking and at this point, laughing with Claude.

"Hey, what's goin' on here?" asked Ricky, trying to conceal the jealousy that was in his voice.

"Oh nothing," said Lucy, again in her nonchalant voice, "I was just talking to Claude about some of the wonderful things to do in Florida before we leave."

"Oh, like what?"

"Well, just this and that. You'll probably be too busy to do any of these things, so Claude has agreed to go with me, the Mertz's and Little Ricky. You know, show us around Miami, especially the tourist sites."

After hearing this, Ricky knew that he didn't want his wife to go out with Claude. He couldn't tell if Lucy was doing all of this on purpose or she really felt like he didn't have any time to spend with her, but he would show her that was completely untrue.

"Well, it jus' so happens that after this contest, I'll have free time. So, Claude, do you min' if I come too?"

"Not at all, Ricky. The more, the merrier."

"Wonderful," said Ricky, as he smiled a big smile at his wife.

Ricky noted the look that Lucy was giving him and he sensed that Claude must have as well, because he suddenly excused himself.

"Well, I see another crew member that I have to talk to, but before you leave tonight, let me know when all of you are free and we'll schedule a day for me to show you around."

"That would be wonderful, Claude, thank you," said Lucy.

With that, the actor walked away and left the couple alone together. The tension between the two of them was unbelievable.

"So, where did you suddenly get all of this free time? I didn't know you were going to be able to actually spend time with me and Little Ricky."

"Well, it jus' so happens that I do."

"Don't you have to spend some time with that blonde over there?"

"Lucy, I think you're yealous!"

"I'm not 'yealous!' You've been spending all of your time with her, taking publicity pictures and judging the contest. Now, you decided to spend time with her at this party. The minute we realized that those two flouncing bathing beauties were here, I stopped existing to you!"

"You din't stop sisting, Lucy!"

"Of course, I did! I can't compete with those gorgeous girls you're around. With my goof up today, you're angry with me. I get that and I know that you would be happier with one of those girls. They wouldn't get you in situations like this and they wouldn't come up with crazy schemes and they wouldn't get jealous like I am right now!"

Ricky looked around and noticed that a lot of people were staring at the two of them. He knew that the two of them needed some time to spend together to talk and get some things sorted out.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's go for a walk."

Lucy reluctantly decided to go, but knew she wanted to get away from those other partygoers because she was embarrassed about the scene she just made. As they got to an area on the beach away from everyone else, they were able to talk to each other, finally.

"Now, Lucy, honey, what's this all about?"

"Ok, I'm jealous. Are you happy? I'm jealous that those girls get all of your attention and I'm left with nothing."

"Honey, you're not lef' with nothin'. You still have me, Lucy, and you always will. It's true, I do have publicity that I have to do with them, but no matter what, I always come back to my redhead."

"So, you can come back to me at the end of the day, after you have had your fun. Super!"

"No, it's not like that. You have nothin' to be yealous about. I agree, it wasn't right for me to leave with those girls to go to the party. I shouln't have done that. I should have been at the party with my beautiful wife and not another woman. If I could do it over again, I would. I love you."

Ricky's words touched Lucy and as she looked at his face, she could see the sincerity of his words. She was thinking that she was being silly for thinking this way, that her husband could love another woman. She had been down this road before and she knew that she could trust him no matter what.

"I know I was being silly, sweetheart. The only reason I acted the way I did was because I love you so much. The more jealous I get in these situations, the more I love you, it seems."

"It's not silly, Lucy, it's cute. I've always thought that when you get yealous, you're adorable and I always fall in love with you more. It does show that you're in love with me and I love that feelin'. Let me tell you this, that no one can make me feel the way you do and that you migh' drive me crazy, but I wouln't have it any other way."

Lucy put her arms around her husband's neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She then stared into his beautiful shoe button eyes and saw his love for her in them.

"Sweetheart, what'dya say instead of goin' back to the party, we walk aroun' the beach?"

"Are you sure?"

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather enjoy this beautiful scinery with."

The couple walked around the beach hand in hand, while stopping periodically to look at the moon that was starting to come into full view. Night was approaching and they knew that pretty soon, they'd have to leave this beautiful paradise. As they stopped to look at the reflection of the moon on the water, Lucy decided to break their comfortable silence, but Ricky had other ideas in mind. He decided to kiss the side of her face and travel his lips down to her neck. That was one of his favorite spots to kiss her and he knew that she enjoyed it, as well.

"Sweetheart, I hate to admit this, but I think we need to start heading back now," whispered Lucy.

"Mmm mmm", moaned Ricky, which was his way of telling his wife that he wasn't ready to leave yet.

"We have to. It's way passed Little Ricky's bedtime and I'm a little tired from the day, too."

"I'm enjoyin' this time with you, Lucy. Can't we stay a few more minutes?"

"I really think we should start heading back, but I'll make you a promise. How about we ask Ethel and Fred to take care of Little Ricky and you and I can continue our stroll around the beach at the hotel?"

"I thought you were tire?"

"Well, as long as I rest on the boat ride back, I think I can get a second wind to take a midnight stroll with you."

"Alright, you gotta deal!"

"Great, let's go get the others, get the gas for our boat and head back!"

Lucy started to walk back to the party, but was pulled back by Ricky's hand.

"Wait, wait, wait. I want a few more minutes with my gorgeous redhead. Please?" asked Ricky, sticking out his bottom lip.

"How can I say no to that?" asked Lucy.

The two of them continued their kiss that seemed to express all of the love that the they shared in this lifetime together. Lucy knew that her husband wasn't going anywhere and no matter what kind of crazy situations they got into, she knew that he was hers forever.


	2. Envy On The Island Part 2

By popular demand, I decided to add Part 2 to this story. I hope everyone likes the continuation of this story. This is also my first fanfic writing kind of graphic details so I hope it's good enough. Let me know!

After walking back to the party, hand in hand, Ricky and Lucy were all smiles. As they walked, Ricky would kiss his wife on the cheek and had his arm around her. Lucy felt just as she did when she first met Ricky and couldn't help, but feel love and excitement in her heart.

"Mommy, Daddy, where have the two of you been?" asked Little Ricky.

"Well, son, we went for a walk on the beach."

"Sweetheart, we're going to leave now. It's almost passed your bedtime."

"Ok, I'm ready. Are you ready to go, Mommy?"

"Yes, why would you ask me that?"

"Well, before on the beach, I saw you crying and I thought you didn't want to leave. Just the way I feel when I'm playing with my friends and I don't want to go."

Lucy's heart sank and she didn't know how to answer her son's observation. She didn't want her husband to know that she was crying over his behavior, but now that her son brought it up, she knew her Latin Loverboy would be bringing it up soon enough.

"Well, Sweetheart...I stepped on a sharp rock and I got hurt, but I'm fine now," lied Lucy. She had never lied to her son before and she didn't like it, but she didn't want to tell her son the real reason. It wasn't appropriate to talk about grown up situations with children.

Lucy smiled at her husband who was giving her a questioning look. He didn't know what to make of his wife's explanation to their son and he knew she didn't get hurt. He didn't like that she was hiding something from him.

"Come on, Ricky, let's go," said Ricky, quickly, all the while not looking at his wife.

Everyone said their goodbyes and in a matter of minutes, the Ricardos and the Mertzes were starting off. The sun was just about to set completely when they docked the boat. Lucy was getting anxious about her husband because he hadn't looked at her since before they left. She was starting to wonder if they were still going to take their midnight stroll along the beach. She decided to lock in Fred and Ethel to watch Little Ricky before her husband changed his mind.

"Ethel," whispered Lucy, "do you mind watching Little Ricky for a bit? Ricky and I want to walk along the beach."

"Of course not, honey. I'm taking that as a sign that things are better between the two of you."

Instead of answering her, Lucy crossed her fingers and showed a sign of hesitation. Ethel, not really sure what to make of this whole thing, decided to just let it go for now because she would hear the whole story from Lucy later.

After helping the girls and Little Ricky out of the boat and getting to the front door of their hotel room, Ricky Sr. decided to speak first.

"Well, I'm beat. I'm sure after today, we'll all sleep good. See you in the morning, Fred and Ethel."

Lucy and Ethel gave each other the same confused look and Lucy decided to get her husband back on track. She held up her finger to Ethel and spoke softly to her husband so Fred and Ethel couldn't hear.

"Honey, the Mertzes said they would watch Little Ricky for a little bit while we took our walk. I did promise that when we got back, we could continue our romantic walk on the beach."

"Lucy, I'm very tire."

"Ricky Ricardo, you're going to walk with me on the beach. We still have a lot to say and I would appreciate it if you would stop being ridiculous about this and just come with me."

"Lucy, I just said that I'm tire and I dun't want to."

"Fine, if you 'dun't' want to, then you can stay here. I'll go walk on the beach. I just want to change first."

With that, Lucy stormed in through the hotel door. Ricky stood there, not knowing what to say or do next. He looked at Ethel and Fred, said goodnight and walked into his hotel room with his son. A few moments later, Lucy walked out in a flowy, polka dot beach dress. She walked right passed her husband and gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep well, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

Her son looked up at her with tired eyes and nodded. Ricky Sr. watched his wife walk to the door and turn around quickly.

"Goodbye," she said, coldly and walked out the door.

Ricky knew he shouldn't have let Lucy go by herself and he started to regret letting her go. He started to have second thoughts and knew what he had to do. After calling Fred and Ethel to watch Little Ricky, he walked out of the room and down to the beach to find that crazy redheaded wife of his.

Meanwhile, Lucy walked down to the beach, sat down in the sand and was feeling all kinds of different emotions. She went from anger to sadness, then confusion, then back to sadness. She put her head in her hands and let out a big, frustrated sigh.

All of a sudden, she heard footsteps in the sand behind her. She knew who it was without even looking.

"May I sit down?" asked the Cuban voice behind her.

"Go ahead."

Ricky sat down next to his wife, his face softened, looking at her and trying to will her to look at him. He knew he should start the conversation now so he could find out some answers.

"Why did you lie to our son before? I know you din't hurt your foot."

"I didn't want him to know the real reason I was crying. What was I supposed to say? 'Little Ricky, Mommy was crying because she didn't believe that Daddy loved her anymore and that he was having more fun talking to those blonde models than her.'"

"How come you din't tell me that you were cryin'?"

"Honestly, I completely forgot about it. I also didn't think he saw me crying."

"It hurts me that you were cryin'. I never wunt to make you cry, Lucy."

"I know. We talked about it before on the island and we're fine now, right?"

"I guess, but I just wish you tol' me, that's all."

Lucy didn't know what her next words be, so she put her head on her husband's shoulder and closed her eyes. All of a sudden, she thought of something she could tell her husband that might make him feel better.

"You know, I heard one time that the people that can hurt us the most are the people we love the most. I know you didn't mean to leave me out when that blonde showed up, so the way that I see it is that the more hurt I felt, the more I feel."

"But I dun't wunt you to feel hurt. You're the love of my life and I vowed on our weddin' day that I would love you and hunur you. If I'm hurting you, how am I doin' any of that?"

"There are times when we don't mean to hurt the people we love, but we do. We get caught up in the moment and we forget. There are a couple things I've done that have hurt you. I didn't mean to do them; they just happened. So, today, you got caught up in the moment and you hurt me. It's over and done. We've talked about it and now here we are."

"You know, Lucy, I din't really apologize for my behavior today."

"Your actions on our beach walk were apology enough."

"No, I really need to say I'm sorry for my leavin' you today on the island, for makin' you sad, for makin' you cry and for makin' you doubt me. It tears me up inside and I'm diply sorry."

Lucy just looked at her handsome husband and gave him a kiss soundly on the lips. She felt Ricky respond immediately and he gathered her up in his arms. Their kiss became intense and Lucy moved herself onto Ricky's lap without disturbing their connection. After a few minutes, they broke apart reluctantly and started to catch their breath. The looks on both of their faces spoke volumes. Ricky couldn't believe how much that kiss affected him and Lucy put her hand on her chest to feel how fast her heart was beating. They hadn't kissed like that lately and they both loved how it felt. After composing themselves, they finally looked at each other and smiled. They both knew how to turn the other one on and they started to laugh.

"So, how 'bout that walk on the beach?" asked Ricky.

"Well, that kiss certainly gave me more energy, so I say absolutely."

Ricky stood up first and extended his hand out to Lucy with a romantic smile on his face. Lucy looked up at him, smiled and took his hand. From sitting down on the ground, her legs were unsteady, so as she tried to stand on her feet, she stumbled. Ricky caught her in his arms and he found her pressed up against his chest. His breathing started to become slightly faster as he looked into his wife's bright blue eyes. Lucy's breathe was also coming in quick spurts and knew that it was because she was in her favorite spot in the world: Ricky's arms. In that moment, everything was forgotten, all of the hurt, tears, pain, sadness was gone and it was just the two of them.

"You ready?" asked Ricky, snapping himself out of his reverie.

"Yes," whispered Lucy.

The two held each other's hands and began walking in the surf. It was wonderful being together this way and Ricky began to feel romantic towards his wife. He always loved this feeling, just being with her and enjoying time alone. This always brought him back to when they first started dating.

As they walked, Lucy began to kick the water a little bit. To tease her husband a bit, she decided to lightly kick some water at him. After doing so, she had a huge smile on her face, while he tried to look less than amused. Fortunately, he couldn't help, but smile and decided to kick water back at her. She let out a happy shriek and the two of them started to kick up water at each other. If any bystander had witnessed this, they would've seen two people so in love with each other and who belonged together. Luckily, the two of them were alone.

After a while, the two of them started to grab handfuls of water and through it at each other. Soon, the two were laughing so hard that they didn't have the energy to throw anymore water. Lucy went over to her husband and tried to place a strand of his hair back in place. Ricky grabbed Lucy's hand and kissed her finger that had just touched his hair.

All of a sudden, there was a kinetic energy that the two of them had been fighting and they couldn't contain themselves anymore. There was a force pulling them together and before long, Ricky grabbed Lucy into his arms and kissed her passionately. Lucy let out a moan as soon as her kissed her and the two of them were lost in each other. Their hands were all over each other and neither one could contain their feelings anymore.

Ricky let go of Lucy's lips and was trying to catch his breath.

"Lucy, I wunt you, but I know that if we wait to go back to the hotel room, we'll see Fred and Ethel and I dun't want them to see us like this."

Lucy, in her frenzy of wanting her husband, tried to figure out what they could do. Suddenly, she noticed big rocks on the beach that would cover them while they were together. Not saying a word, but holding onto her husband's hands, she pulled him with her towards the rocks. She looked in his eyes and saw the wild excitement that was in them. They were back in each other's arms and looked around to make sure that no one was around to see where they were going. Seeing the entire beach empty, Ricky led Lucy behind the rocks, laid her down on the sand and plunged his lips onto hers. All that could be heard was their breathing, soft moaning and the ocean lapping.

Ricky started to undo Lucy's tie on the back of her dress and ease it off of her. He saw her body and smiled appreciatively. He left hot kisses starting at her neck and worked his way down her body. Lucy's body squirmed every which way as her husband pleased her. Ricky worked his way back up and crashed onto her lips. He undid his pants and decided that the time had come. Without hesitation, he entered her deliberately and kept his thrusts consistent. Leaving hot kisses on her chest, he felt Lucy breathing harder and moaning a bit louder.

"Oh...my...God!" cried out Lucy, giving in to her husband.

Ricky thrust into her one more time and released everything he had. He looked at her face and was proud to see that he had pleased his wife so much. Regaining herself, Lucy looked at her husband and gave a relaxed smile. The tension and awfulness from the day was gone and the two of them were back.

Ricky laid next to her and the two held each other for a few minutes. Deciding that it was time to head back to the hotel and relieve the Mertzes of their babysitting, they adjusted their clothing and walked back to the hotel, hand in hand. They knew that they would be together forever and that the rest of their marriage would never be dull after tonight. They would have their troubles, but they would work through whatever they faced together with communication and of course, a little bit of fun.


End file.
